scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Rygel XVI
Dominar Rygel XVI was the ruler of the Hynerian Empire, though his reign was interrupted for more than 130 cycles. History Coming from a long and uninterrupted line of Hynerian rulers, Rygel was literally born to lead. This did not prevent his cousin Bishan from usurping the throne, betraying Rygel to the Peacekeepers. Bishan claimed Rygel had been killed -- but, in truth, Rygel had been imprisoned. He spent much of his imprisonment aboard the Zelbinion, where he was tortured by Captain Selto Durka. Following his imprisonment on the Zelbinion, Rygel was transferred to an unknown number of prisons until he ultimately found himself in transport aboard the Leviathan biomechanoid Moya. He discovered that she had a number of passages that only someone of his size could fit through -- he took full advantage of this, and began to maneuver around the ship freely, albeit secretly. He also kept a stash of supplies and rations, which the Peacekeepers were also unaware of. This eventually paid off -- Rygel became the hand that guided Moya to her freedom from the Peacekeepers. He was able, through bribery, to procure the code keys needed for the prison break and released Ka D'Argo and Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan from their cells. As a member of Moya's crew, Rygel proved himself an invaluable negotiator -- although his greed often got the crew into troublesome situations. Through several years of adventure aboard Moya and, briefly, Talyn -- during which Rygel exacted his revenge on Durka by beheading him -- Rygel's primary goal was to reclaim his throne. During the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, Bishan contacted Rygel and invited him to return -- claiming that he hoped Rygel would be able to unite the people of their Empire. Rygel was unable to return to Hyneria at the time because he was carrying Aeryn Sun and John Crichton's child inside him, thanks to an unfortunate misunderstanding with the Eidelons of Qujaga. After the war, Rygel made his way to Hyneria. During the journey, he was contacted by one of his former wives Mmyna, who warned him that Bishan had put a bounty on Rygel's head. Rygel agreed to meet with her and some generals who she said supported him on Hyneria's fourth moon. When they arrived, however, it became clear that the meeting had been set up as a trap -- Bishan took Rygel, Ka Jothee, and Chiana prisoner. Despite this setback, and being imprisoned once again, Rygel managed to wrest his throne back from Bishan. As Dominar once again, Rygel led the Hynerian Empire through the Kkore invasion -- though not without significant losses. It was also during his reign that the Hynerian Empire came into conflict with the Consortium of Trao -- however, the two factions found peace and a treaty was created with the help of the Eidelons. The rest of Rygel's reign was relatively peaceful, and his descendants went on to continue ruling over the Hynerian Empire. Alternate Versions * Douglas Logan - the version of Rygel that existed in the Scarran-crafted hallucination of Earth. * Rygel the Black Knight - the version of Rygel that appeared in the mental video game created out of John Crichton's memories. * Rygel/D'Argo - a version of Rygel existing in an unrealized reality, he was spliced with Ka D'Argo. * Rygel/Noranti - a version of Rygel existing in an unrealized reality, he was spliced with Noranti Pralatong. Source Rygel XVI is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:Crew of Moya Category:Crew of Talyn Category:Members of the Hynerian Empire Category:20th Century Characters Category:19th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Rygel XVI Category:Males Category:Royal Family of Hyneria Category:15th Century Characters Category:Prisoners of the Zelbinion Category:Prisoners of Moya